familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Stanthorpe, Queensland
| pop_footnotes = | poprank = | density = | density_footnotes = | established = | established_footnotes = | abolished = | gazetted = | postcode = 4380 | elevation = 811 | elevation_footnotes = | area = | area_footnotes = | timezone = | utc = | timezone-dst = | utc-dst = | dist1 = 218 | dir1 = SW | location1 = Brisbane | dist2 = 143 | dir2 = S | location2 = Toowoomba | dist3 = 237 | dir3 = W | location3 = Gold Coast | lga = Southern Downs Region | region = | county = Bentinck | parish = Stanthorpe, Broadwater, Folkestone | stategov = Southern Downs | fedgov = Maranoa | url = | maxtemp = 21.7 | maxtemp_footnotes = | mintemp = 9.0 | mintemp_footnotes = | rainfall = 757.6 | rainfall_footnotes = | near-n = Applethorpe | near-ne = Dalcouth | near-e = Diamondvale | near-se = Storm King Kyoomba | near-s = Mount Tully | near-sw = Severnlea | near-w = Broadwater | near-nw = Applethorpe | near = | footnotes = }} Stanthorpe is a town situated in south east Queensland, Australia. The town lies on the New England Highway near the New South Wales border from Brisbane via Warwick, north of Tenterfield and 811 m above sea level. The area surrounding the town is known as the Granite Belt. At the , Stanthorpe had a population of . Geography Stanthorpe was developed around Quart Pot Creek which meanders from south-east through the centre of town and then out through the south-west, where its confluence with Spring Creek forms the Severn River. Quart Pot Creek forms part of the south-western boundary of the locality, while the Severn River forms part of the south-western boundary. The New England Highway passes through the town from Applethorpe to the north to Severnlea in the south. Originally it passed through the town centre along the main street, Maryland Street. However, it now bypasses to the west of the main developed area of the town. The Stanthorpe-Texas Road connects Stanthorpe to Broadwater to the west and then travels south-west to Texas. The land within the boundaries of Stanthorpe is primarily used for urban purposes: housing, recreational, commercial and industrial with some undeveloped land on the hillier slopes. Although an agricultural centre of the Granite Belt, there is little agriculture within the town's boundaries. Crops grown in the surrounding area include vegetables, apples, grapes and stone fruit. Wine is also produced in the area, and sheep and cattle grazing is also prevalent. History Stanthorpe was founded by tin miners. People came from many countries to mine tin from 1872. Prior to 1872 this area boasted some large pastoral runs and a few prospectors in bark huts. At that time, the area was known as ‘Quart Pot Creek’. The Private Township of Stannum existed in the area along one side of the present main street. With the discovery of tin and the influx of miners and new businesses, a ‘more suitable’ name was sought by the town fathers. Thus, Stanthorpe became the name which encompassed all, as this area became for a time, the largest alluvial tin mining and mineral field in Queensland. Stanthorpe literally means 'tintown', as Stannum is Latin for 'tin' and thorpe is Middle English for 'village'.http://www.granitebeltwinecountry.com.au/region/the-place/stanthorpe When the tin prices fell many miners turned to farming. The subtropical highland climate was very suitable for growing cool climate fruits and vegetables. Grapes were first planted here in the 1860s with encouragement from the local Catholic parish priest Father Jerome Davadi to produce altar wine. His Italian descent made grape growing and wine production a familiar pastime and the notion caught on in the area. There were plenty of Italian settlers and wine was made for home enjoyment. The railway reached Stanthorpe in May 1881. The Post Office with a clock tower and an elaborate coat of arms was constructed in Maryland Street in 1901 in the Arts and Crafts style. Following Federation, the Commonwealth Government took charge of post and telegraphic services. However, they contracted the construction of post offices in Queensland to the Public Works Department of the Queensland Government and the Stanthorpe Post Office is believed to be one of the first ordered by the Commonwealth Government. It was designed by the first Commonwealth Government Architect John Smith Murdoch. The cool dry climate was valued as an aid to health from the early nineteenth century especially for those suffering from tuberculosis or chest conditions. Following the First World War, Stanthorpe was a major resettlement area for soldiers recovering from mustard gas exposure. Many of these Soldier Settlers took up the land leased to them in the areas around Stanthorpe which now bear the names of First World War battlefields. Heritage listings ]] Stanthorpe has a number of heritage-listed sites, including: * 94 Greenup Street: El Arish * 98 High Street: Masel Residence * 140 High Street: Central Hotel * Little Sundown Creek: Sundown Tin and Copper Mine * Lock Street: Stanthorpe Soldiers Memorial * Quart Pot Creek: Quart Pot Creek Rail Bridge * Warwick-Stanthorpe railway line: Cherry Gully Tunnel Climate Owing to its elevation, Stanthorpe features a subtropical highland climate. At an altitude of , Stanthorpe holds the record for the lowest temperature recorded in Queensland at on 23 June 1961. Sleet and light snowfalls are occasionally recorded, with the most significant snowfall in over 30 years occurring on 17 July 2015. |date=January 2014}} Culture Stanthorpe Library and Regional Art Gallery Stanthorpe Library and Regional Art Gallery is Lock Street beside Weeroona Park ( ). Both are provided by the Southern Downs Regional Council. Stanthorpe Heritage Museum The Stanthorpe Heritage Museum at 12 High Street has a number of heritage buildings relocated to the museum site and a large number of displayed items from the district's history, many unique to the Granite Belt. The relocated buildings include: * a shepherd's hut from the Ballandean Station (built 1876) * the old gaol from Willsons Downfall (built 1876) * the old North Maryland school residence (built 1894) * the old Stanthorpe Shire Council Chambers (built in 1914) * Ardmore House, a summer holiday house (built 1920) * Heath House, a residence (built 1940) Annual events There are local events, including the Primavera, the Australian Small Winemakers Show, the Apple & Grape Harvest Festival and the Stanthorpe Show. at Stanthorpe's central Post Office Square]] Media Rebel FM 97.1 MHz was Stanthorpe's first commercial FM radio station. Rebel FM has a new & classic rock music format. The Breeze broadcasts on 90.1 MHz with an easy adult contemporary & classics hits format. Both stations are part of the Rebel Media group. Toowoomba based station CFM also broadcasts in Stanthorpe on 97.9 MHz. CFM is a part of the Australia wide Southern Cross Media network.theradio.com.au The Stanthorpe area is served by a local Community Radio Station Ten FM. The Station is currently transmitting on 98.7 MHz with a low power transmitter situated on Mount Marlay. The station has in 2011 upgraded its Stanthorpe studios with a new mixing desk, new computers and professional grade monitor speakers. Ten FM has a local focus, derived in part from the stringent rules controlling Community Radio Stations. The station transmits a broad range of programs to attract the widest audience. In particular, the station broadcasts Italoz, a weekly program with an Italian theme to cater for the many listeners around the Stanthorpe area with an Italian background. The Border Post is the only paid local newspaper servicing the district. The Stanthorpe Border Post is relied upon for its coverage of local news and events. Stanthorpe is also serviced by a Christian radio network rebroadcasting on FM 88.0 MHz. It features programs about health, lifestyle, children's programs and interesting interviews. Tourism Stanthorpe and the surrounding Granite Belt and Granite Highlands area of South East Queensland and Northern New South Wales are the centre of a booming winery and national parks tourist destination. There are more than 50 wineries in the Granite Belt area, with a wide range of restaurants, Accommodation places and tourist venues. The Granite Belt national parks are Girraween, Bald Rock, Sundown, Boonoo Boonoo. Wine and tourism are a very important part of the town's economy, with the region operating its own wine and tourism marketing body named Granite Belt Wine Country. Backpacking is popular and there is large demand for fruit and vegetable pickers from November until May each year. Storm King Dam offers some good angling opportunities for Murray cod, yellowbelly and silver perch. Amenities Parkland has been developed along both sides of Quart Pot Creek as it flows through Stanthorpe with a network of paths for walking and cycling with bridges and other crossings. The Southern Downs Regional Council operates the Stanthorpe Civic Centre Complex and council offices in Marsh Street ( ). Education Stanthorpe has a private co-ed catholic school, St. Joseph's School, servicing Preparatory to Year 12, as well as 3 main state funded institutions: Stanthorpe State Primary School, servicing Preparatory to Year 7; Stanthorpe State High School, servicing Year 8 to Year 12; and the Queensland College of Wine Tourism. There are also handfuls of smaller state primary schools scattered throughout the region. The towns first Bachelor level tertiary institution, The College of Wine Tourism, was opened in 2007. The college operates in co-operation with the local Stanthorpe State High School, as well as other regional schools, providing secondary, undergraduate, and graduate certification related to wine and tourism industries. Transport Stanthorpe is on the Southern railway line. However, as at 2015, there are no scheduled passenger services operating to Stanthorpe railway station. Stanthorpe Airport is a public airport operated by the Southern Downs Regional Council. There are no regular scheduled services to Stanthorpe. Notable people * Jordan Atkins - Rugby League player for the Gold Coast Titans and Parramatta Eels * John Alexius Bathersby former Roman Catholic Archbishop of Brisbane * James Blundell - Country Music Singer * Ben Dark - television presenter, Getaway, Nine Network * Jack Drake - Bush poet,http://www.bushverse.com/drake/drakebio.html * Michael Hancock - Former Rugby League player for the Brisbane Broncos, Queensland and Australia * Billy Moore - Former Rugby League player for the North Sydney Bears, Queensland and Australia * Greg Ritchie - Australian test and one-day international cricketer See also * Wallangarra * Warwick References External links * University of Queensland: Queensland Places: Stanthorpe Category:Stanthorpe, Queensland Category:Southern Downs Region Category:Towns in Queensland Category:Towns in the Darling Downs